A crash protection device which reliably disengages a door or gate panel or gate elements in the event of an unintended collision of the high-speed roller door panel or gate elements with a person or vehicle is known from DE 197 26 156 A1. The high-speed roller door or gate panel or the gate elements can be re-engaged by raising the high-speed roller door panel or gate elements.
It has been found, however, that, in strong winds or during storms, the high-speed roller door panel or gate elements can become disengaged even though no collision has occurred.